1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using a mobile device with integrated motion sensing to evaluate swinging, throwing or other body motions, and dynamically providing customized sports instructions responsive to the evaluation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sports instruction typically comes in one of three forms. The first is by book or video, written or recorded by a sports professional, explaining proper form, how to correct errors, and how to improve performance, etc. The student has access to a library of content as either chapters in the book or static lessons delivered via the web or on DVD, but he or she then needs to determine which lessons to take, what order to take them and what to focus on. These media may come with a survey that leads the student to lessons they may find valuable, but these lessons often require the student to have some understanding of his or her specific errors.
Golflplan with Paul Azinger is a good example of this approach. The Golfplan iPhone, iPad and Android apps include an initial survey which asks questions and the user then has access to a database of videos which are presented in an order responsive to the survey inputs. These videos are static however, and do not change in sequence unless the user re-takes the initial survey.
The second form of sports instruction is through an in-person lesson with an instructor who determines an athlete's errors by observing the student and/or by using video analysis technology. The instructor then uses their “expert” knowledge to interpret the student's motion errors, demonstrate proper motion, and give the student a practice regimen to perfect his or her form.
The third is highly technical and utilizes more sophisticated analysis of swing data recorded by one of a few technologies. Here a student may attach dedicated hardware motion-sensing devices to their club, racquet, and/or body. Specialized software then analyzes the motion data, typically on a personal computer. An example of such an approach is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0054457 to Eyestone et al. which is assigned to SmartSwing, Inc. Users can also go to motion capture laboratories equipped with computer vision systems that track the motion of a swing and ball flight in two or three dimensions. Technical analysis of swing data can tell a user with great accuracy not only what their errors are but also to what degree they suffer from them. Furthermore, the motion capture analysis data can be utilized for custom fitting of the sports equipment, such as golf clubs and tennis racquets.
Of these three conventional forms, the first including books or video lessons, is the most accessible and lowest cost. The second method of in-person instructor lessons is less convenient and has moderate cost, and the third is often used when an athlete becomes more serious about improving performance and is the highest cost.